Pay the Debt
by two authors
Summary: Lily is fed up of James Potter and his pranks and decides she wants to get even. So the battle of the sexes begins, but how long can it last?
1. Chapter one: It's time

(AN: Another story by me (Katie). This is my third story. Everyone hear should know by the now who the Harry Potter characters belonged to. Review tell me if u want me to continue!)  
  
Lily Evans walked down the halls of Hogwarts with her friends, Samantha and Emily. It was Friday and they were all looking forward to the weekend. They had all thought ahead and finished all their assignments during lunch and in between classes and were free to do whatever they wanted.  
  
They were just heading down one of the many stair cases when they heard a familiar voice calling "Hey! Evans!"  
  
"Oh no....." Lily rolled her eyes. She knew only too well who the voice belonged to. She and the two other girls looked up to the top of the staircase to see James Potter and his friends Sirius, Remus and Peter. Lily turned away and continued down the steps. James was the last person she wanted to see.  
  
"Ah come on, Evans!"  
  
"Take a hint, Potter! She doesn't want to talk to you!" Emily yelled back at him "I hardly blame her!" and she headed down after Lily. Samantha looked back glaring daggers at James and Sirius, before going after them.  
  
"I despise him!!!" Lily yelled when they were finally outside. "He expects every girl to fall at his feet! No matter how obnoxious he acts! It's a wonder he could even fit his head through the castle doors! That arrogant git! And doesn't he ever brush his hair!?!?!"  
  
"I can't believe he had the nerve to talk to you after what happened last week!" Emily said.  
  
"Me neither....." said Samantha "Oh I could strangle him and that Black for what they did to my brother!"  
  
It was true, after Lily told Sam what happened to her brother Severus, she was ready to rip out James and Sirius's throats. Sam was a year behind her brother in Hogwarts and was in Ravenclaw, much to Severus's disappointment. He thought she could do better than that. Both Lily and Emily were in Gryffindor and her best friends. Severus also didn't approve of that. But what could he do? Samantha had a life of her own which he can't control (try as he might). He did however keep an eye on her. Sam loved her brother more than anything and the thought of anyone hurting him was enough to send her off the deep end! She hated James probably even more than Lily did.  
  
"And than Tuesday! Remember when they created a breeze in the corridor?! Blew our skirts right up! In front of everyone!" Emily hugged her books to her chest.  
  
"How could we possibly forget that?!" Lily said, her face beginning to color "I swear there is nothing more embarrassing than having your knickers displayed in public!"  
  
"What did they do that for anyway?"  
  
"Severus told me that Sirius said it was payback for Lily, for when she turned Potter down in front of everyone. Severus was so mad at them." Sam explained.  
  
"Did you tell him I was sorry, Sam? For calling him 'Snivellus'?"  
  
"Yes. He didn't mean what he said, Lily. Although he would never admit it, he never would have called you that, if those bozos haven't been beating on him already. I really don't mind what you said, you were already mad at Potter and that was a terrible word. I must have given my brother a two hour lecture!"  
  
"But what are we going to do about those Marauders?"  
  
"I don't know....." Lily said, thinking.  
  
"We owe those jerks, Lily. And we always pay our debts." Said Sam.  
  
"Yeah, I say its time for payback!" Emily added.  
  
"But what should we do, Em?"  
  
"I don't know but we better do something before they come up with a new way to humiliate us!"  
  
"She still won't talk to me, Moony, I can't believe it!" James said to Remus.  
  
"Well after what happened last week, not to mention Tuesday!"  
  
"Hey that wasn't my idea! That was Padfoot!"  
  
"Hey! She humiliated you in front of everyone! We had to do something!" Sirius defended.  
  
"But did you have to do that in front of everyone? Emily cried....." Remus said. He had felt very bad about what James and Sirius did to Lily and her friends. He didn't like it when they made fun of Severus either. Remus tried to keep out of everything but than he felt responsible for not stopping his friends.  
  
"That girl had nice knickers though--- "  
  
"SIRIUS!!!"  
  
"Relax, Moony! You really need to relax. Look its Friday, lets go out and do something fun!"  
  
"Yeah, like what?" asked James.  
  
"Something to get your mind off that red head. What do you say we go for a swim?"  
  
"A swim? Is this really you talking, Padfoot? Something actually harmless where we won't get in trouble?" Remus asked in fake awe.  
  
"Where's the fun in that?" James laughed.  
  
"Now, now, I wasn't finished. Not just a swim, that's just too boring. I was thinking more of the lines of midnight, in the lake....."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"What's wrong, Moony? It's not a full moon!"  
  
"Well....."  
  
"Come on don't be chicken like Wormtail."  
  
What could he do? He couldn't argue. And he REALLY didn't want to be stuck in the Gryffindor common room when his mates were out having fun, even if it might be something stupid. "Ok, count me in."  
  
The three best friends sat under a tree by the lake, trying to think of a plan.  
  
"What if we curse their beds with an itching spell?" Said Sam.  
  
"Sounds good but not nearly our best." Lily said.  
  
"Yeah, they embarrassed us." Emily reminded Sam "We got to let the punishment fit the crime."  
  
"Right.....ok."  
  
"Hmm.....If only there was a way that we could get them like they would get us....." Emily thought outloud.  
  
They all thought for a few minutes.  
  
"Maybe there is....." said Lily "We'll have to keep our eyes open. It's a Friday night, they are bound to make trouble.....lets follow them....see where they go, maybe find a way to get them back."  
  
11:30 p.m. everyone was asleep in their dormitories.....well almost everyone. Lily, Sam and Emily sat on the stairs that led to the girls dormitory, waiting. Emily yawned and leaned her head on Sam's shoulder.  
  
"Come on, Em. You got to stay awake." Said Lily.  
  
"Maybe they aren't coming."  
  
"They will!" Said Lily, becoming rather tired of waiting herself.  
  
Right then they heard footsteps coming from the boys' stairway and Lily put her fingers to her lips. They kept close to the wall so not to be seen. They saw James, Sirius and Remus, walk to the middle of the common room. James was holding something, some kind of cloak. "Ok" he said "Ready for the Lake?"  
  
"Let's do it!" Said Sirius. Than James draped his cloak around them and they disappeared.  
  
The girls' mouths hung open. They saw the portrait door open and then closed. They knew they were gone.  
  
"That sneak!" Lily gasped "He has an invisibility cloak!"  
  
"That is not fair!" Sam.  
  
"Now how are we going to follow them?"  
  
"Didn't you hear, Emy? They're going to the Lake!" Sam explained.  
  
"Yeah but we still better be careful, we can't see them so we wont know if they see us follow them. We better wait a few minutes and go very quietly."  
  
Once the three boys reached the Lake they removed the cloak.  
  
"I bet its freezing, mate." Said Remus.  
  
"Probably, it'll feel good though." James said removing his robe, and loosened his tie. Sirius did the same, then his shirt and then to Remus' surprise started working at his belt buckle.  
  
"Uh.....Padfoot? What are you doing?"  
  
"Well you didn't think I was going swimming in my clothes did you?" asked Sirius as he continued to remove his pants.  
  
"Well.....no, I guess not....." It's not that Remus thought it was a huge deal, but this did take him by surprise, by swimming he never thought that meant skinny dipping! Still, he thought he could give this a go. So he loosened his tie.  
  
Lily led her friends outside, keeping very close to the castle walls. Then they came in view of the Lake and Lily ducked down. "Sam, Emy, get down!" She whispered and they did so. Lily couldn't believe what she was seeing! James Potter was stripping! Then the perfect idea hit her.  
  
"Oh my....." Emily whispered.  
  
"Oh this is too perfect!" Lily whispered back.  
  
"You smelling something, Lily?" Sam asked.  
  
"Oh yeah" Lily inhaled deeply "ah.....the sweet smell of pay back!"  
  
Sirius was already in the water, doing back strokes. James was in up to his waist waiting for Remus who had yet to remove his knickers.  
  
"C'mon, Moony! What are you waiting for?" James asked.  
  
"Uh....."  
  
"Moony! Come on in! Don't be a girl!" Sirius said coming back to the shallow end.  
  
"Did you just call me a girl?!" Remus came walking into the water.  
  
"Uh.....yeah mate that's just about right....."  
  
"Oh.....you're going to regret that, Padfoot!" And Remus went running into the water (still in his knickers) and jumped onto Sirius who was retreating back into the water. Then James joined them in the water battle.  
  
All the while this wild event was taking place, Lily, Sam and Emily were watching them with their mouths wide open.  
  
"Whoa....I didn't know Sirius had such a nice—"  
  
"Concentrate, Sam!" Lily said. "We're here to humiliate not admire. Remember Sirius is the big jerk who never lets your brother alone!"  
  
"Yes, yes I know, Lily. I haven't lost my concentration."  
  
"Alright they're all over each other. Now's our chance!"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Come on! Let's get their clothes!" Lily started running towards the tree.  
  
"What! Oh my gosh!" Emily smiled and followed.  
  
"Oh this is too easy!" Sam said following, keeping low to the ground.  
  
The boys were still too busy restling in the water to notice the girls sneaking towards them. Lily grabbed James's clothes, and Sam went for Sirius. Emily was gathering Remus's clothes when Lily said "Should we leave him his pants at least?"  
  
"Nah, we can't go easy on any of them, Lily. Go ahead Em." Said Sam and she headed back to the castle taking Sirius clothes with her! Lily followed close after as did Emily.  
  
"What are we going to do with them?" asked Sam.  
  
"I say we hang their knickers up for the whole school to see in the great hall!" Emily said with a grin.  
  
"I'll go for that but what shall we do with the rest?"  
  
"Let's curse their trousers! And make 'em kick them in the arse!" Sam laughed, as did her friends. Lily nodded "Alright, we'll find a bunch of things to do with them." And through the castle corridors they went.  
  
"Alright, Padfoot! Enough already!" The boys were all treading water in the middle of the Lake, and Sirius kept splashing. Fog was starting to pore in, they couldn't even see the land anymore and it was getting cold. James was freezing and ready to turn in. Remus was floating lazily on his back, this was getting rather boring.  
  
"I'm with James, mate. Let's head back."  
  
Sirius sighed "Aw you two blokes are such lightweights!"  
  
Remus griped his friend's shoulders firmly and plunged him in the water. "Quite being such an ignoramus and get out of the water! I'm freezing!"  
  
James had already started swimming to the land. When he felt the soft earth beneath his feet he stood and treaded through the water till he finally reached the grass. He turned around but could only hear his friends in the water. Then he looked around for his robes. Finally Remus managed to drag Sirius out of the water. They found James standing still looking very confused.  
  
"Uh.....guys? Where are our clothes?" 


	2. Chapter two: And so it begins

Sirius looked around to see nothing but the shady green of the grass. There was not a stitch of their clothes anywhere!  
  
"Prongs? Uh.....this is not good, mate....." Remus said, clearly uncomfortable.  
  
"You bet your arse it isn't! My cloak is gone too! If we get caught....."  
  
"They'll have our heads!" Remus brought his hand to his throat.  
  
"Mates.....do you know that this means?" Sirius said, staring out into the gloom.  
  
"What's that, Padfoot?"  
  
"Somebody is out there....."  
  
"Oh...crap...where is my wand when I need it?" James looked around suddenly becoming a bit nervous, color was rushing to his cheeks, though his friends couldn't tell. "Guys....we better git!"  
  
"Wait a minute, Prongs.....the cloak is gone too!" Remus was starting to panic.  
  
"MY CLOAK!! THAT'S IT! You take my cloak.... you die....." James started running back towards the castle, trying to cover.....um....himself, as much as possible.  
  
Lily and Emily entered the Gryffindor common room after walking Sam back to Ravenclaw. She would have snuck into Gryffindor with them but once in a night was enough. Lily felt satisfied.... well almost. Emily went up to bed, still laughing. Lily sat by the fire and waited.  
  
Back in the Corridors  
  
"This is your entire fault, Padfoot!" Whispered Remus.  
  
"Shut up, Moony! You're such a stiff!" Sirius whispered back.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"No, YOU shut up!"  
  
"No, YOU shut up!"  
  
"No, YOU shut up!"  
  
"YOU BOTH SHUT UP!!!!" James shouted. His mouth hung open as he listened to his voice echoed through the corridors. He hadn't meant to yell. The three boys didn't dare move a muscle.  
  
"Smooth, Prongs....." Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
"I don't think anyone heard....."  
  
That was when they heard footsteps coming from around the corner "Somebody's out of bed, Professor! It came from over here!"  
  
"Oh crap!" Sirius turned around to the see the shadows of their teachers coming towards them.  
  
"Well, look who's hanging their naked selves out for all their professors to see! HAHA!" a new voice said rather loudly.  
  
Remus turned his head "Peeves!"  
  
The poltergeist tumbled in the air "Haha! Well done lads! Just the way to get kicked out of school! Hey! Professors! Look what I found!" and he flew around the corner.  
  
"Double CRAP!!!" James hissed. Remus suddenly slapped his forehead "Prongs, Padfoot think fast!" he said.  
  
Sirius was way ahead of him, he was down on all fours and dark fur was growing all over his body. He had shifted into a young black dog. James caught on quickly. As he turned his body around he quickly shifted into a stag. He looked at Remus and bucked his head back. Remus took the hint and climbed onto his back.  
  
"Run!" he said in a frantic whisper, wrapping his arms around the stag's neck. Thankfully most animals run faster than humans. So you may guess that by the time the professors came around the corner, they only found an empty corridor.  
  
As they reached the portrait of the fat lady, Remus jumped off of James and was quick to say the password "Long live the Beatles!" And the door opened.  
  
"Whoever they are....." said Sirius, who had just turned into his human form.  
  
"I heard Evans and some other girls talking, some muggle band....." James shrugged. "Come on lets get inside before anyone else sees us" and they climbed through the hole into the common room.  
  
"Safe! Made it back without getting caught....." James sighed.  
  
"That's what you think....." sung a voice on the by the fire. James turned to see Lily, reclining lazily on the couch. "Looking for something, Potter?" James face flushed. Lily was dangling his knickers in her hand.  
  
"Best be careful, lads.....wouldn't want to catch cold." she laughed and stood up. James didn't know what to do, so he did the first thing that came to mind, he ran towards her, reaching for his underwear "Ahhhh!" Lily squeeled as she dodged him, and ran up the stairs. James had just made it up the first few steps after her when they disappeared under his feet. James slid back into the common room and landed flat on his butt. He got up and went up the stairs to the boys dormitories in a huff.  
  
For the first time in weeks, Lily slept very well. And for the first time in weeks, James lied awake in bed. And not just because Lily was on his mind.  
  
The next morning, Lily walked through the great hall, merry as Christmas morning. She looked around the huge all in complete satisfaction. Potter was nowhere to be seen. She met Emily at the Gryffindor table. Em was just as happy. They saw Sam walking through the door with Severus. Lily thought she saw a hint of a smile on his face, no doubt his sister had told him of their late night rendezvous. Also Sam kissed her brother's cheek and headed over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"You may not see it, but Severus is thrilled."  
  
That was when an angry scream echoed through the great hall "EVANS!!!!!OW!!!"  
  
The three girls looked at each other "Kicking trousers" they said together. Lily smiled.  
  
Then Sirius and James came storming in, their necks were bright red, like they've been scratching them. Lily looked at Sam "Itching curse". Sam nodded, grinning.  
  
James marched right to the table and stood in front of the three girls, his friends behind him, Peter was actually there this time. "What's your deal, Evans?"  
  
"Whatever do you mean?"  
  
"Don't play innocent with me, you little vixen! I know it was you who took our clothes....."  
  
"Oh!" Lily interrupted, standing up "You mean when you deliberately broke curfew, stripped and went skinny dipping in the school lake, probably disturbing the giant squid...."  
  
James growled. He was not used to having the tables turned. "We aren't finished, Evans."  
  
Sirius stepped "We're going to get you for this."  
  
"Oh? Really?"  
  
"Really, Evans! This means war....."  
  
"Well....." Lily sat back down and held up her class of pumpkin juice like she was making a toast "Bring it on!"  
  
A/N: I know it's not that long but more is coming! Review!! Thanx!!! 


	3. Chapter Three: This gets messy!

Lily sat on her bed. It was past midnight and she couldn't sleep. She had felt great all day but now something didn't feel right. She new very well that James was planning something to get back at her. But what? After what she did to him, whatever he does must be horrid.  
  
"Lily? Can't you sleep either?" Emily whispered from her bed.  
  
"No....." Lily crawled to the foot of her bed and lay down on her stomach to face Em. "I'm trying to plan our next move."  
  
"Any ideas?"  
  
"Not a one." Lily shook her head.  
  
"Well we're going to have to think fast. Potter is bound to do something really bad....."  
  
Meanwhile James was lying back in bed. His bed has been rid of the itching curse, but he now had other things on his mind. It was hard to sleep when he knew he was going to get back at that girl if it was the last thing he did. Plus Sirius's snoring would wake dead! With that thought he got up and went straight to his best mate's bed. He literally jumped in to wake him. "Oy! Padfoot!" He whispered when his friend refused to move.  
  
"Oh shut up, Sniveless.....can't you see I'm trying to...." Then Sirius's snoring continued. James had heard enough he took his mate's shoulders and shook him awake.  
  
"Ah! Hey! What the....." Sirius sat up. "Aw.....and I was having a good dream......"  
  
"Believe me!" James interrupted "I DON'T want to know!" he sat back on his heals "Honestly I don't know how you can sleep."  
  
"Oh it's so easy, I lie down on my comfy pillows, pull up my cozy covers, close my eyes...."  
  
"Oh shut up! You KNOW what I meant."  
  
"Alright, alright. Evans, right?"  
  
"Yeah....."  
  
Sirius shook his head "You're hopelessly smitten."  
  
James through a pillow at him "Am not!"  
  
"Hey you were willing to hex Sniveless unless she went out with you! Can you say "Desperate"? There are easier ways to get a date, mate"  
  
"It's not about that anymore, Padfoot. This is about justice. We have to get back at them."  
  
"I believe that's what THEY were doing......" Remus popped in and joined them.  
  
"Can't sleep either, Moony?" James asked.  
  
"Who could sleep with your yakking?" Remus rolled his eyes, don't these blokes ever get a clue?  
  
Sirius shrugged.  
  
While all this was taking place, there was yet another who couldn't sleep, two actually. Severus Snape was up reading his potions book when the door the boys dormitory opened. He looked up to he his sister tip toe inside. Severus arched an eyebrow "You are aware that you could get in deep, deep trouble for this....."  
  
"I can't sleep." She replied, like she didn't hear what her brother said. She hoped onto his bed.  
  
"To sneak into the Slytherin common room AND into the boys dormitory....."  
  
"Nobody will know. Stop being such a rule keeper."  
  
"What's on your mind?" Severus put down his book.  
  
"I'm worried about Lily....."  
  
"Evans? That mud-" Severus stopped himself. He remembered he promised never to use that word again. Plus his sister was now glaring daggers at him. "....mm-muggle-born?"  
  
"My friend."  
  
"Samantha.....I'm not sure if its good for you to be hanging around with her."  
  
"I think it is perfectly good for me! But this isn't about me right now Sev, it's about her. Potter is planning something, and I'm afraid he might hurt her."  
  
"You're not thinking of dragging me into this, are you, Samantha?"  
  
"No.....but I could use some ideas." Sam gave him her most adorable puppy face that even HE couldn't turn down.  
  
Back in Gryffindor the boys were putting their heads together....literally. James thought they would think better that way. They all sat on one bed leaning forward and leaning into each other's heads. Remus thought it was rather ridiculous but he could never prove them wrong, for Sirius did seem to think very well this way. It's a pity they couldn't do it during exams.  
  
"I GOT it!" Sirius whispered excitedly. "It's perfect!" he told the boys his plan. Remus shook his head. "Honestly, Padfoot, could you think of anything more perverted?"  
  
"Hey! Let the punishment fit the crime!" was all Sirius said.  
  
"But James, we'll have to get your cloak back." Remus said. "And you can't get into the girls' dormitories....." his companions looked at him, like they both knew something he didn't ".....can we?"  
  
Sirius look out a piece of parchment from under James pillow, Remus knew all too well what it was. James took out his wand "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Ink magically appeared on the parchment forming the map of Hogwarts. This map showed everyone, everywhere, every time. They saw that Lily was in bed and so was Emily. And they saw that the Snape girl was on her way back to her common room.  
  
"We just have to wait till we know everybody's asleep and nobody's outside. Evans always keeps her window open. I'll fly up and get my cloak." James said, like this was the least of his worries.  
  
"And if one of the girls wakes up? What will you do then?" Remus asked.  
  
"Hopefully I'll have my cloak by then." James got out of bed and got out his broom.  
  
"You're crazy, Prongs! Completely insane!" Even though Remus was lecturing, he was smiling. He knew nothing could stop his friend now. This was going to be an interesting evening.  
  
James flew out the window of the boys' dormitory after Sirius was positive nobody was around to see. He flew to the other side of the tower and just as he had predicted, Lily had left her window open. He quietly floated up and peeked in. All girls were all in their beds. James looked closely over at Lily, she was breathing steadily. She was asleep. He stood on his broomstick and placed his hands on the window to steady him self before stepping in. Once inside he went straight to Lily's bed, he knew if any of the girls had kept it, it was her. James looked under her bed first, but there was nothing there. Then he opened her trunk at the end of her bed which thankfully wasn't locked. He didn't find anything that felt like his cloak. He did think of taking a pair of her knickers but thought better of it.  
  
There was only one last place he thought she might have hidden her cloak, but it would be extremely risky to there. But he had to have his cloak back. James got on all fours and started crawling towards the head of the bed. Lily slept on her side, facing him. He had almost forgot what he was doing for a moment, as he stared at her sleeping form. Her brilliant red hair spilled over her pillows like red wine. He was crazy about her red hair, and how it would always shine in the sun. Sirius thought he was just crazy period. James was tempted run his fingers through her hair, but suddenly remembered what he came here to do in the first place. Without taking his eyes off her beautiful face, James reached up and under her pillow as gently as he could and felt around her mattress. He was about to give up and bring his hand back out when he felt something extremely soft and smooth. His cloak!  
  
He gently pulled it out and quickly wrapped it around him. Feeling very relieved that he couldn't be seen, James went back to the window where his broomstick waited for him. He took one last look at the red head asleep in her bed before taking off.  
  
The next morning Lily woke up early, she wanted to take a shower before breakfast. Emily was way ahead of her and was getting her shampoo from her bag.  
  
One thing that Lily really liked about the girls' showers was that each shower had it's own private chamber for changing in, so no girl had to go about in a towel.  
  
"I'll be in the shower next to you, Lils." Emily said, already half way in taking off her shirt.  
  
"Okay." Lily said and she took an empty chamber. She took off her P.J.s and hung up her robes. Than she stepped through the shower curtain and turned the knobs. After turning the water as hot as she could stand she wet her hair. The hot water felt wonderful on her shoulders, which felt rather achy this morning. Her hair felt very slick and slippery, even more than usual. "Must be the new shampoo...." Lily thought as she ran her fingers through her hair, with her eyes closed. It was then that the water seemed come down heavier, or....thicker.....Lily kept her eyes closed as she continued to run her finger through her hair. It DID feel a lot more, slick.....almost like it was.....moving? Lily opened her eyes and what she saw almost made her vomit! WORMS!!!! There were worms everywhere! On the shower floor, clogging the drain, in her HAIR!!!  
  
Lily screamed, and leaped to the far side of the shower and saw that they were all coming in with the shower water! Lily continued to scream and she quickly wrapped herself with a towel and exited the chamber where a bunch of other girls were getting ready for their showers. It wasn't long before Lily's screams were joined by another's when Emily came running out of her shower chamber, her head also full of worms! There was a huge ruckus in the girls' showers. Girls were screaming in disgust and fear. Some were trying to keep away from the worms while others were trying to help Lily and Emily get them out of their hair. There was such a commotion that nobody noticed the door the showers mysteriously open and close on its own.  
  
(A/N: I know it's short but I promise another chapter is coming!!! Please review! I hope your enjoying the story so far! Thank you!) 


	4. Chapter Four: Smile!

The door of the boys' lavatory opened and closed. After making sure it was empty, the two marauders removed the invisibility cloak. Sirius tumbled over in laughter, James laughed too.  
  
"I can't believe it worked!" said James.  
  
Remus then stormed into the bathroom "I thought you two were just fooling! I can't believe you went through with it!"  
  
"Yes Moony! And it was a success!!!" Sirius shouted triumphantly.  
  
"You two actually went in the girls' showers?" Remus asked, frowning.  
  
"Don't worry, Moony, every girl was either dressed or wrapped in a towel." Said James "We didn't see anything....."  
  
"...Unfortunately." Sirius added. James punched him in the arm "Hey! Don't pretend that you didn't want to catch a glimpse of Evens too, Prongs!" At that comment, James pounced on his friend and they started to wrestle of the bathroom floor.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes and left his two mates to their battle.  
  
"Oh my God! This is disgusting!" Emily cried. She was helping Lily comb the last few worms out of her hair. Emily's hair was shorter and thinner then Lily's so it was easier getting the worms out.  
  
"Who could have possibly done it?" asked a third year student.  
  
"There is only one person with the gall to set foot in this room....." Lily growled. "Once I get my hands on him....."  
  
"Lils! Not here!" Emily whispered. This was not the time to talk about the marauders, although Emily shared her best friend's feelings. But she didn't want to bring any other girls into this. They had to handle this on their own.  
  
After they were sure they were free of worms, Emily and Lily dressed and headed back the common room. They had completely lost their appetite for breakfast.  
  
At the Ravenclaw table, Samantha sat down for breakfast. She looked over at Gryffindor expecting to see her best friends sitting there, but they were nowhere in sight. All she saw was the marauders with satisfied smirks on their faces. She knew then that they had struck again. And she wasn't with Lily and Em. "Shit" she whispered, looking around.  
  
"Thank Merlin, I had a towel. I couldn't possibly live with myself with the thought of those perverts seeing me." Lily said, sitting on her bed, using her wand to style her hair. She felt she should wear it up for a while.  
  
"Yeah especially Black," said Emily "he always was a pig."  
  
Lily sat quietly for a few minutes, thinking of this morning's events. She could feel the worms crawling all over her. She rubbed her shoulders to assure her self that they were gone. She imagined the Marauders laughing at her. "I bet they....." Lily paused when she realized something ".....wait a minute....." she said.  
  
"What?" Emily looked up.  
  
"How did they.....how did they get in?"  
  
Emily's eyes widened "I-I don't know.....I mean there is no way they could have gotten in without being seen....."  
  
"Unless they came in the night before...?" Lily suggested.  
  
"Yes...wait no! How would they know which showers we were going to use?!"  
  
"I don't know! They would have to be....." Lily stopped. She slowly turned to her pillow "Oh no....." she turned back to her friends "they couldn't have....."  
  
"You think they...?" Emily asked.  
  
Lily quickly crawled over to her pillows and removed them. It was what she feared. The cloak was gone "CRAP!!!"  
  
Lily and Emily were excused from morning classes when the teacher's found out what happened in the girls' showers. They found out from the Gryffindor prefects but they didn't know how it happened. But Lily and Emily would have to continue their classes after lunch.  
  
Lily and Emily decided they couldn't miss out on lunch and they weren't about to give the Marauders the satisfaction of them hiding away in the dormitories all day. When they got out the portrait of the fat lady they found Samantha waiting for them.  
  
She started talk at once "Oh my God! I heard all about it! Every girl is talking about it! It was THEM wasn't it? How could they have done it? Did you see them?!" she said before pausing for breath.  
  
Before she could go any further Emily said "KEEP IT DOWN, SAM!" she whispered looking around. When she saw there was nobody in the corridor she continued "We are positive it was them. They got the cloak....."  
  
"WHAT?" Sam turned to her Lily "Lils I thought you had it....."  
  
"I DID last night, but they must have took it!"  
  
"How? Boys can't get up the stairs to our dormitory."  
  
"I don't know. But once I get my hands on that Potter I swear I'll strangle him!" Lily clentched her fists, her cheeks turning red.  
  
"And now that they have the cloak..." Emily said in a hushed voice ".....they could be anywhere....."  
  
The three girls looked around them. Everyone had gone to lunch. Nobody was around.....but now they couldn't be sure.  
  
"They could be in this corridor RIGHT NOW!" Samantha whispered now starting to get shaky.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Lily asked quietly.  
  
"Nothing yet.....let's go to lunch. If they are there, we'll at least know where they are....." Emily said. "And we'll figure something tonight."  
  
The three girls agreed and headed down to the great hall, careful not to say anything in case they were being watched. When they made it to the Gryffindor table, Lily and Emily realized that Sam wasn't fooling. Everyone was talking and not just the girls. Luckily for them, nobody but the prefects and teachers knew it was them who were cursed. All anyone knew was that two girls had some sort of worm curse on them that morning.  
  
"Well that's good news....." Sam told them.  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't make up for the experience." said Lily. She sighed.  
  
"Uh-oh....." said Em "Lily, don't look now.....but Potter is looking over....."  
  
"Oh jeez....." Lily brought her hand to her forehead.  
  
"Want I should deck him for you?" Sam asked staring murderously at the boys at the other end of the table.  
  
"Forget it, Sam. That's probably what Sirius wants you to do....."  
  
"He wants a shag that's what he wants." said Emily. The other two nodded.  
  
"Oh if only there was something we could do to wipe the smile of those blokes' faces....." Sam said, and took a gulp of cold pumpkin juice.  
  
"Yeah....." Lily was going to take a drink to when she thought of something. She stared into her glass "...maybe there is....."  
  
".....is what?" asked Emily.  
  
"A way to wipe their smiles off their faces....." Lily smiled.  
  
The three girls went through the rest of the day like the event that morning never happened. Lily finished the day's classes in a very happy mood. She had a something up her sleeve for James Potter. She couldn't wait to see his face in the morning. The thought sent her into giggles.  
  
The next morning in the great hall, Lily sat down at the Gryffindor table perfectly cool and calm. Samantha left the Ravenclaw table to join her on one side and Emily sat on her other side.  
  
"Did you get it, Sam?" Lily asked.  
  
"Sure do....." The raven haired girl handed Lily a vile. ".....provided by my brother."  
  
Lily turned over to the Slytherin table and spotted Severus Snape looking over at them. Lily smiled, Severus nodded with what looked to Lily like a hint of a smile.  
  
"I asked him, and he said he would help us just once." Sam said.  
  
"Tell him to think of it as returning the favor." Lily said.  
  
Severus got up from the table and started to head out of the great hall. Lily watched James, and sure enough, he noticed Snape leaving. He got up, as did Remus, Sirius and their friend Peter. The girls who were sitting by the Marauders were watching them as they stood and started fallowing Severus.  
  
"It's now or never, Lily.....nobody is watching.....GO!!" Samantha whispered.  
  
Lily got up and headed down the table to wear the boys left their plates. While she was doing so, Sam kept an eye on her brother. He had just made it out the door before the four Marauders had caught up to him. She had to wait for Lily before she could go to him. She hoped she would hurry before any curses were muttered. Severus was in enough trouble as it is.  
  
"Lily's gone under the table, Sam. You better go now." Emily urged. Samantha was up before she could blink and rushing to the door.  
  
She could hear the boys arguing, and she could tell that her brother was close to pulling out his wand.  
  
"What's the matter, Sniveless? Forget your wand?" Sirius taunted.  
  
"Alright! That's it! Break it up!" Sam yelled as she stepped between the marauders and her brother.  
  
"Well, well, well.....it's the Lovely Samantha Snape coming to the rescue....." Sirius said, looking at her up and down. Severus didn't miss the look he was giving his sister and was prepared to ring his neck but Samantha stopped him.  
  
"You need your little sister to save you, Snivellus?" James said.  
  
"That's 'Severus' you hippogriff's arse! And for your information he doesn't need me, or anybody to help him! I'm merely helping you....."  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Uh-huh. If it wasn't for me, he could have done you some serious damage. Now get out of here, Potter and take your traveling circus with you." She glared daggers at Sirius when she said that.  
  
When they didn't move she pulled out her wand "Don't test me, Potter.....I'm quite gifted with curses."  
  
James looked at the ravenclaw and decided she wasn't bluffing.  
  
"Alright, Snape, alright. We'll let you both off easy this time.....c'mon." she turned and Sirius, Remus and others followed after them. They didn't see Samantha turn and hug her brother.  
  
James and the others sat down to finish their breakfast.  
  
"What happened in the corridor James?" asked a fourth year girl who was sitting next to him. "Did Snape give you any trouble?"  
  
"He did, Kat."  
  
"And we would have hung him high for the world to see but his sister came to the rescue." said Sirius.  
  
"Oh, that's a shame." said another girl, who was sitting with Sirius.  
  
"But we'll get him next time." said James before taking sipping his pumpkin juice. Sirius nodded and did the same. "Hmm.....good juice, today." He said and looked at Remus. Remus was staring at his friends and holding his cup like he was about to drink but froze.  
  
"Moony? What's wrong mate?" Sirius asked smiling. Remus didn't answer, he just stared.  
  
"I know people say we are incredibly handsome but isn't this taking it a bit far?" James laughed. But then he saw that Peter was staring too. A girl sitting across from them gasped and covered her mouth. Another girl stifled a giggle. A boy who was a couple seats down was laughing his head off and looking at them. Remus looked into his glass then put it down, looking around.  
  
"What's up Moony?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Uh....." was all he could say.  
  
By now, half of the most of the Gryffindor table was laughing and James and Sirius were clueless to what was happening.  
  
"Oy! Potter! Forget to brush your teeth this morning?!" Samantha shouted from down the table.  
  
"What?" James looked around. Kat, who was sitting next to him, pulled out her hand mirror from her bag and held it in front of his face. Sirius looked too. They gasped. Their lips and teeth were bright PINK!!!!  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" they screamed.  
  
"Ah" Lily sighed happily "Music to my ears."  
  
(A/N: Hey, there's still more to come! REVIEW!!!!!) 


	5. Chapter Five: New Plans

"Arrrg! It won't come off!" James yelled. He had tried everything from a whitening charm to a muggle tooth brush, but the pink didn't even fade.

"I'm going to get Evans for this, mate!" Sirius said. He was having no luck with his teeth either.

"This is sooo humiliating! And I have a quiditch game! I can't play like this!"

Remus came walking into the boys' lavatory. He snickered.

"Oh shut up, Moony! I can't believe she didn't get you too!"

"She almost did, but luckily I saw what effect the pumpkin juice had on you before I drank it."

"Pumpkin juice?! AHHH! I can't even eat my breakfast without having to worry about that little Viper!" Sirius yelled.

"Hey! Watch it, Padfoot!" James said in a sharp tone.

"Oh yes master...what ever you say, I must never insult the _Frosted witch_."

"Oh come off it!"

"YOU come off it!"

"Shut up! Both of you!" Remus stepped between the two friends before they could bring up their fists. "Don't start turning on each other now." Then he turned around and headed to the loo.

"We just have to get smarter..." Sirius said to James.

"Yeah but what?" asked James.

"You blokes are aware that they will only strike back at you again right? Just knock it off all ready!" said Remus.

"Oh easy for you to say, Moony!" Sirius growled "You're not the one with pink chomps!"

"I'm not the one who cursed the girls' showers!" Remus growled back "You two started it and you both know it!"

"Which gives us all the more right to finish it!" said James.

"Ya know, Evans is not going to go out with you, if you keep this up, Prongs. Don't you want too woo her?"

"Well yeah but I wont be humiliated in the process. War now, Woo later."

"Aye..." Remus sighed as he finished his business.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Happy day!" Lily said in a sing song voice as she and her friends walked across the grass near the lake. It was a very lovely afternoon so they decided to do their homework outside and cool their feet in the lake.

"I bet those marauders are still trying to get the pink off!" said Emily as they sat down.

"Oh it will come off eventually...in a week or two..." said Sam and the girls laughed.

Lily started removing her shoes and socks. "You think they'll stop pestering us?"

"I doubt it...we have to be especially careful. Now that they have the cape back..."

"Hey!" said Lily cutting Emily off "I think that should be out main focus right now...getting that cape! Imagine what we could do!"

"You sure you want to go for it?" Sam asked, dipping her feet in the cool water.

"Sure! Why not? Even if we don't use it, it will only do us good. The boys would never be able to sneak up on us!"

"True...Alright count me in." Sam nodded.

"Me too." Said Emily "I'd sleep better, knowing that those blokes won't be sneaking into the showers again." she cringed at the memory of those terrible worms!

"Brilliant!" Lily smiled. "Now for potions homework..."

"What chapter were we on again?" Emily asked as she flipped through the pages of her potions book.

"15. Now, we added the hornet's wings, and we need to add 16 black widow spiders' legs. Sam you're taking notes right? Sam?" Lily turned to the raven haired girl to find her staring towards the castle.

"Hello anyone home?" Emily laughed. "Come on what are you looking at?"

They followed her gaze to see her brother Severus, but they both realized it wasn't him Sam was staring at. It was who he was talking too. Lucius Malfoy, the most popular Slytherin in Hogwarts!

"Sam!" Lily said once she realized she was looking at.

"What?"

"Are you crazy? Malfoy? No way!"

"Oh come on, Lils. Even you got to admit, he's incredibly hansom..."

"Well sure, but he's also a snob."

"Sam, he's sort of out of your league." said Emily, now also staring at the slick haired Slytherin. "He's a different house, not to mention a year ahead of you. Every girl in his year is after him."

"Hey I got connections! My brother knows him..."

"Oh come on! He's too protective..." said Lily.

"I have as fair a shot as any Slytherin girl!" said Sam. "I always know what I want!" she smiled.

"I'm telling you, your nuts..." said Emily.

"I'm going to talk to him." Sam got up.

"WHAT!!!" both her friends said at the same time.

"Are you crazy?! Sam you'll be crucified!" Lily said tugging on Sam's dress.

"Watch me!" Sam laughed and ran up to the castle, still in her bare feet. Severus and Lucius were hanging out against the castle wall with a few other Slytherin boys. Sam was always daring and often found herself in situations where she knew she shouldn't be. This possibly could have been one of them. But that wouldn't stop her. It was Saturday so she wasn't wearing her school robes. She wore a sleeveless blue sundress. She waltzed up bravely to the group of boys, not showing one once of shyness. "Hi guys."

Lily and Emily watched from afar amazed at what they saw. Sam smiled and talked to the group as if it was the easiest thing in the world for her. It wasn't like a girl in any other house to walk up to a group of Slytherin boys. But since one happened to be Sam's brother, the girls supposed that made a little more sense. What really amazed them however was how Sam came on to Lucius so quickly! By the smile on her face, they knew she was flirting with him.

"She has more nerve than a fox in a hen house!" Emily said as she watched.

"And he's falling for it, look at him!" Lily said as she watched Malfoy laugh, no doubt at her friend's witty tongue.

Sam flipped her long dark hair back as she turned and walked back to where her friends were waiting.

"I can't believe you did that!" Emily whispered, but she was smiling.

"So what happened?! What did you say?" Lily asked.

"I told him you how hansom you thought he was..." Sam said casually.

"WHAT?!!!" Lily nearly shouted.

"Just kidding, I'm kidding!" Sam held up her hands to protect herself. "No, I asked him to go to Hogsmead with me, next weekend."

"And...?" her friends urged her to go on.

Sam smiled and rolled her eyes "Honestly, what boy in his right mind would turn ME down?"

"EEEEEEE!!!" they all squeeked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, you guys. Potions project is due in a week!"

Remus had been trying to convince his friends all afternoon to concentrate on their school work for once instead of the girls.

"Relax, Moony. We know what to do, we'll get it done..." Sirius assured him.

"Yes, sure...when exactly?"

As they continued down the hall they past a group of Slytherin girls who were all huddled together and talking. They were about to pass them by but something they said caught their attention.

"Snape! Can you believe it?!" said one girl.

"That Ravenclaw?" said another.

"Yeah, the grease-head's sister!" said the first.

Sirius was especially interested now and the three boys stood around the corner to listen in.

"That's right, she's got a date with him next weekend!"

"What?!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"The nerve of that little tramp! Its not enough she has the Ravenclaw and Griffindor boys. She has to steal ours too!"

The three hidden boys exchanged looks. Samantha Snape with a Slytherin?

"And that's not all...I heard (and from a very reliable sorce) that she walked straight up to Lucius and started kissing him!"

"What?!"

"Yes, in front of everyone!"

"Oh my gosh!"

Sirius heard enough he turned and headed down the corridor. James followed him as did Remus. "I think I know how to get back at that little crow-head....."

"What are you talking about?" asked Remus.

"We're going to make sure this is a date, Samantha Snape will never forget." Sirius said, smirking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you're going to go out with her?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Well, she IS a Ravenclaw. People are going to talk."

"Ah let them. I won't let them ruin my fun. I know what that saucy girl wants."

"And her brother?"

"You know what to do if he interferes."

"Right, Lucius."

(A/N: Grrr...I know its short and I hadn't updated forever. But I promise the next one will be up before Christmas break! Please Review!)


End file.
